There are a number of different tremor suppression methods that have limited effectiveness. Medication is marginally effective, may produce unwanted side effects, can be poorly tolerated and tend to lose their efficacy over time. Deep Brain Stimulation [DBS] requires a surgically implanted pacemaker type device. Experts are unclear how DBS works, but by sending high frequency electrical impulses into specific areas of the brain it can mitigate symptoms.
Tremor damping wherein shock absorbing devices are attached to a subject's hand. One such method employs a gyroscope; others utilize viscous liquids, elastic materials and magnetic fields. Such devices attenuate tremor as well as voluntary motion of the extremity they are attached to and have no lasting change. Tremor cancellation devices apply an opposing physical force that cancels the tremor. Such devices include exoskeletons that are worn over the arm or hand. They are affixed with active mechanisms that sense tremor motion and produce the opposing forces. Such devices may be uncomfortable, expensive and tend to suppress intentional motion. Tremor Isolation devices seek to isolate the tremor from a stabilized object. The subject grasps a platform that is loosely coupled to the object platform. As the object attempts to follow the tremor motion, its motion is sensed and converted to electrical output that drives actuators attached to the object platform with opposing forces thereby preventing the object from moving. Such systems do not attempt to suppress tremor, but allow it to be insulated from an object. Buildings are isolated from earthquakes, weapon systems from vibrating platforms and products like, Liftware, isolates a person's tremor from a utensil; spoon, scalpel, paint brush etc. Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) stimulation of selected afferent nerves may improve their performance leading to partial temporary tremor relief. Whole Body Vibration has been around for over 100 years when Jean-Marin Charcot prescribed sitting in a vibrating chair to treat tremor. Over the years, people have experienced various degrees of tremor suppression after being subjected to vibration from riding motorcycles, operation of power tools, riding in horse and buggy carriages and numerous other means of being subjected to low frequency vibration.